fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Allan
Allan is a man with Elvis Presley-like dark-brown hair, a lost tooth and a unibrow. It was confirmed on Quinn's Q&A on the Flipline Blog that he was only absent in Papa's Burgeria because he moved out of Tastyville during the events of the game. He was a former closer in Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad), but then Gremmie took his place. He had major changes in his appearance. Appearance Originally, Allan wore a green polo shirt and blank blue jeans. His hair wasn't like Elvis and had short eyebrows and black and grey shoes. When Taco Mia was released, Allan's hair was now straight like Elvis'. He now has a unibrow, one of his teeth was gone, and his eyes were evil like (only for Taco Mia). His shirt was now a white fringe shirt with a jacket on it, he still had the same jeans and shoes, but his shoes now have green laces. Flipdeck Info Allan was happy living in Tastyville, but during high school, he had to move with his parents to the dingy streets of Oniontown. Being the new kid, Allan got picked on by the hardened students of Oniontown High. He always stuck up for himself, even if it meant a black eye or a chipped tooth. When Allan graduated, he moved back to Tastyville. His friends were happy to see Allan, but Oniontown had definitely changed him. Papa's Next Chef 2011: He won to Hugo but then lost to Timm. 2012: He won to Franco then he won to Conner but then lost to Taylor. 2013: He won to Hank but then lost to Timm (again). 2014: TBA Trivia *He along with Robby were absent in Papa's Burgeria. However, they appear in the HD and To Go versions. *When he was a closer in Papa's Burgeria HD, he didn’t have angry eyes. *When he won in the Bacon Division in the Papa's Next Chefs 2012, his eyes were angry like in Taco Mia. *In the small icons in the characters panel, with Allan unlocked, his eyes are angry even in Gamerias that aren't Taco Mia, Burgeria HD/To Go, Cupcakeria or Pizzeria, but when clicking on him, his eyes are normal this stoped at Pastaria.This is the same case with Gremmie with him frowning in the icons and smiling in the real picture after his closer time in Freezeria. *He and Robby were the only customers who made a debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack that became closers. *Like Radlynn, Robby, Akari, and Ninjoy, in his first appearence, he was a normal customer, and then a closer in his next. *He is the only character with a unibrow. *Usually Allan is unlocked with a rank, but in Papa's Pastaria he's the tutorial customer. **He is the second former closer to be a tutorial customer, the first being Hank in the Wingeria. **He is the only male tutorial customer who has eyebrows. **So far, Allan is the only male tutorial customer who is not a chef yet. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperoni (top half) *4 sausage (bottom half) *1/2 minute *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Loco Sauce *Jalapeños *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Toast *Cinnamon *Bacon Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Wingeria *3 BBQ Wings *3 Carrots *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Mustard *Tomato *Sport Pepper *Tomato *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Cup of Root Beer **Medium Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Frosted Onion (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **3 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (Macaroni in other holidays) *Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Blue Cheese (No other seasonings in other holidays) *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Chips *Banana, Banana, Banana Papa's Donuteria Ranks to unlock him *Pizzeria: 7 (Pizza Topper) *Burgeria: Absent *Taco Mia: Closer on day 3 *Freezeria: 28? (Sherbet Swirler) *Pancakeria: 35 (French Toast Fanatic) *Burgeria HD/To Go: Closer on day 5 *Wingeria: Random day *Hot Doggeria: 33 (Mushroom Master) *Cupcakeria: 33 (Star Master) *Pastaria: Tutorial Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Root Beer. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Green Frosting. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Whipped Cream. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. Gallery Newallanpic.jpg|Left picture: Allan's old appearance in Pizzeria. Right picture: Allan's current appearance that is used in all Papa Louie games starting from Taco Mia!]] Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png Allan 1.png Allan (taco mia¡).jpg Johnny and Allan.png|Allan and Johnny. Allan.png Allan-evolution.jpg Bacon Division Winners.png|Allan (and Clover) wins! NotsohappyAllan.png Angry Allan.png Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito at the St.Patrick's Day Photo Allan closer.png|Allan in Taco Mia with angry eyes Allan Taco Mia.png|Allan in Taco Mia Allan Onion fest.png Allan apps.png|Apps? What's an app? Allan2.png Allan flipdeck.jpg Allan.png.jpg|Allan when he's not a star customer. Poor Allan (Old Appearance).png Poor Allan (New Appearance).png Perfect Breakfast for Allan.png Allan hacked Pastaria.jpg|This badly spreaded and perfect! bandicam 2014-03-12 21-47-18-993.jpg Do the moves.jpg|Allan is dance Category:Closer Category:Former Closers